Nouveau départ
by CallMeMounie
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Un nom. Une personne. Une histoire. Tout le monde pense savoir l'histoire des autres. Mais c'est faux et Draco en est la preuve. Après la mort de Dumbledore, il doit prendre la fuite avec Rogue. A partir de là, tout va changer.


Nouveau départ

Draco Malfoy.

Un nom. Une personne. Une histoire. Tout le monde pense savoir l'histoire des autres. Dans un accès de vanité ou seulement parce qu'on pense connaitre la personne.

Alors quand on vient à entendre "Draco Malfoy", on ne réfléchit même pas, car son histoire s'impose à notre esprit comme une évidence. Similaire à celle de son père. Des mangemorts en général.

Sauf que, après cette tragique nuit à la tour d'astronomie. Après la mort de Dumbledore. La mort d'un homme qui avait cru le connaitre. Le connaitre mieux que lui-même - Mais comment aurait-il pu? Même Draco ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. –

Tout s'était enchaîné. Son incapacité à tuer ce vieil homme, désarmé, mais pourtant toujours aussi sûre de lui et ayant cette aura de puissance et de bonté semblant provenir de son essence même. Les remontrances des mangemorts présents. Puis Rogue. Dumbledore le suppliant. L'incompréhension. Un flash de lumière verte. Le choc. Les éclats de joie des mangemorts. Les cris. La marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Tout ça en si peu de temps. Dans une sorte de flou ambiant, comme s'il avait vu tout ça d'un point de vue extérieur, or de sa tête, or de son corps, dans un endroit paisible, loin de toute cette folie.

Et puis Rogue, le tirant brutalement par le bras à sa suite. Le réveillant de son monde extérieur. Lui criant de marcher plus vite. Draco obéis, trop perdu pour protester ou inventer une répartis comme il l'aurait fait normalement. C'est pour dire.

Toujours est-il qu'ils marchèrent sans rencontrer personne jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard. De là, Rogue l'agrippa avec force et sans une explication, ils transplanèrent.

Au moment même où ses pieds touchaient le sol, Draco sentis la pluie l'engloutir, lourde et froide, ce qui finit de le tirer de son monde extérieur. Le giflant de retour à la réalité. Et avec la réalité vint un remous d'émotion: l'incompréhension, le choc, la panique, la fatigue et la colère. La colère prédominant le tout, comme toujours.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous emmené ici? s'exclama Draco, le ton tranchant.

Rogue ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et avança vers une cabane miteuse un peu plus loin.

- Répondez! cria Draco.

Encore une fois, aucune réponse, aucun regard, aucun signe pouvant lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait même entendu. Rien.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco essaya de se calmer, se répétant que ça ne lui servirai en rien. Il prit alors le temps de regarder son environnement. Des étendus vertes à perte de vue. Des montagnes au loin. Des nuages noirs de pluie. Un vent semblant vous atteindre jusqu'aux os, refroidissant tout sur son passage. Pas étonnant que la végétation se résume à de l'herbe.

Draco se mis alors à marcher à grands pas jusqu'à la cabane que Rogue avait déjà atteinte et d'où provenait une légère lumière. Il était trempé, avait froid et ne pensait qu'à dormir. Mais il devait comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Merde, il était au milieu de nulle part avec le directeur de sa maison, qui venait au passage de tuer Dumbledore. Il sentait un mal de tête venir, submergé par tous ces changements, toutes ses émotions. Trop. Trop vite.

Arrivé à la cabane il ouvrit la porte en grand, repérant Rogue en train d'allumer un feu, il claqua la porte avec force. Sa frustration s'exprimant dans son geste. Rogue finis sa besogne avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. Rencontrant son regard bleu de glace.

- Expliquez-moi ce qu'on fou au milieu de nulle part Rogue. Draco parla lentement, se voulant menaçant.

- Petit ingrat, lui cracha Rogue. Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'aurais laissé vivre après que tu aies faillis à ta mission ?

Sa question obligea Draco à réfléchir avant de répondre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Ça semblait tellement évident pourtant. Qu'avait-il cru? Que c'était une erreur bénigne? Qu'il aurait le droit à une nouvelle chance? Quel con, vraiment. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrait de secondes chances, ou de quelconque sorte de compassion. Il l'aurait tué dès qu'il en aurait eu la chance.

- Où sommes-nous dans ce cas? demanda Draco, évitant de répondre à Rogue par la même occasion.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, lui répondit platement Rogue.

- Putain vous allez me répondre à la fin! S'énerva Draco.

Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, la perte de contrôle, et tout ce qui vient avec. La panique prédominant toute chose. Draco n'était pas du genre à paniquer, loin de là. Mais en cette soirée de fin juin, trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il réussisse à garder son calme. Rogue pour sa part avait son expression impassible d'accoutumée. Et le fait qu'il aille s'asseoir dans le canapé miteux au centre de la pièce en prenant tout son temps, fis passé Draco de la panique à la colère. Il serra les points, ses articulations devenant blanches, se répétant dans sa tête _Contrôle toi, contrôle toi…_

Rogue était un exemple de sérénité en comparaison de lui, confortablement assis au milieu de ce décor miteux, le regard fixé dans les flammes, il tourna la tête pour le dévisager.

- T'énerver ne sert à rien, dit-il sèchement, on a du t'apprendre à garder le contrôle de tes émotions, alors fait le.

Draco serra les dents à cette remarque mais ne répondis pas, incitant Rogue à continuer. Ce dernier le regarda longuement avant de parler.

- Je ne te dirais pas où nous sommes, commença-t-il, en revanche je peux te dire que nous resterons ici longtemps. Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'on le peut sans que cela devienne trop dangereux.

- Super, ironisa Draco. Nous deviendrons peut-être meilleurs amis.

- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de rester ici avec toi? demanda Rogue. Je risque ma vie pour le petit abruti que tu es.

- Alors pourquoi le faites-vous?

- Encore une fois, serra des dents Rogue, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Super, répéta Draco. Dans ce cas, je vais dormir.

C'est seulement après avoir finis sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait dormir. Y avait-il même des lits dans cette cabane? Mais plutôt ramper devant Voldemort que de demander à Rogue. Non. Il les trouvera tout seul ces putains de lits. Scannant la cabane du regard, il remarqua que la pièce où il se trouvait comportait un comptoir et un frigo. Comment pouvait-il fonctionner au milieu de nulle part, il n'en avait aucune idée. Non qu'il s'en soucie. Il remarqua également deux portes en face de lui. Au moins une des deux devait mener à quelque chose ressemblant un minimum à une chambre, mais laquelle? Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Rogue qui le regardait, retenant un rictus narquois. Se focalisant à nouveau sur les portes il s'avança vers celle de gauche et l'ouvrit.

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire de triomphe en voyant qu'il avait trouvé la "chambre" si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière, consistant à une ampoule pendant au bout de ses fils au plafond. Les meubles de la chambre se réduisaient à un lit superposé, et une armoire. Il régnait dans la chambre une odeur de renfermé qui le fit grimacer. Il faudra s'y faire se dit-il en soupirant. Il entreprit alors de monter dans la couchette du haut, se méfiant de l'échelle grinçante.

Une fois allongé sous la couette, il se rendit compte qu'il était trempé et avait froid. Il marmonna donc deux sort adéquats et se sentis un peu mieux. Mais tout était relatif vu sa situation. Laissant son esprit dériver il se demanda comment tout ça avait pu lui arriver en une nuit. Comment sa vie avait pu basculer en si peu de temps. Mais encore une fois, tout était relatif, car sa vie avait vraiment changé dès le moment où il avait reçu sa marque. Y penser lui raviva les démangeaisons que lui causait son avant-bras. Relevant sa manche, il gratta distraitement sa peau rougis et boursouflée à l'endroit de sa marque. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi au symbole des mangemorts, mais il évitait d'y penser aussi. En fait il y a avait beaucoup de sujets qu'il préférait éviter, son père, les mangemorts, Voldemort, son allégeance…

Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, préférant chasser la réalité pour laisser place à son subconscient.


End file.
